


Morning Scry

by cjg



Series: Much Much Later [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Mentions of Vaxleth and Kyssandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: Having a set time in the morning to scry on Vex is admittedly very weird but life is strange and thankfully today is the last day of this hell.





	

Having a set time in the morning to scry on Vex is admittedly very weird but life is strange and thankfully today is the last day of this hell so Percy gets ready early.

He's already dressed and so he spends the extra twenty minutes to consider the fact that he has had too many moments to himself this past week. Their plan had been a smart one, but eight days is too long for him to be without her.

The scrying eye is set out on the table in their room, to be used along with, a lock of Vex's hair tied in a loop with blue ribbon, some large paper, and a quill next to him to write out his reply.

At six minutes to eight Percy reaches for the lock of Vex’s hair, places the loop of hair over his left pinky and ring fingers so it settles just above the metal on his fourth finger. He reaches for the eye with his right hand and holds it tightly between both of his hands. When a minute has passed he begins to concentrate on Vex, something he is quite good at doing.

 

His vision clears after ten minutes and he sees her sitting on the edge of her side of the bed, in the room she's stayed in for the past few nights, the bed is unmade and her message cards are to her side. She's completely dressed but her hair is wild, completely untamed.

She looks tired like she hasn't slept well. Her head keeps turning back and forth presumably to check the clock that is in the room but is out of his field of vision. He can't wait to tell her that the clocks in Whitestone run a minute and a half faster than the one she's been moving with her from place to place.

After a minute he can see her trying to school her expression and adjust her body language. It is effective on her posture and smile, but her eyes only brighten up a fraction.

She takes a hold of her message cards, they are a little longer than normal writing paper but her handwriting is neat and easily read as she holds the first card up.

"Percy, be ready to leave through Sun Tree at noon as planned. Vax found. Confirmed alive and captured at The Clasp HQ in Westrun, reason for capture unknown."

That is excellent news and the fact that Vax is indeed in Westrun gives their group a very good advantage.

She waits thirty seconds before switching to the next card.

"Can not stealth in alone, please bring Cass de Rogue-o and Kynan with you."

Her smile tilts up a little more at this card. Cass is going to be so smug and Vex knows it. Cassandra tried to convince him to let her go with the first group when they left to search for Vax but he insisted she would not be needed.

Vex wants him to bring Kynan too, this whole trip is going to be insufferable.

As Vex changes to the next card, a blush blossoms on the tips of her ears.

"Do not forget your sword like last time. I've missed you so very much. Can't wait to see you my darling. I love you, Percy. Your wife, Vex."

Well, that last part is new. It's only been a few months but he doesn't think that she's written that out in that way before. The smile on his face makes him feel like an idiot but he doesn't care. He gets to see her today, gets to hug her, hold her, be with her today. It feels like forever since she left.

She cycles through the three message cards once more just to make sure he was able to read all of them.

He's about to prepare to leave the ritual when she puts a finger up to get his attention, their signal to wait. She heads over to the mirror that is propped up on top of a short dresser and she begins to try to tame her hair. He watches her brush her hair for three minutes. Waiting for their sign that she is done.

There's another message card on the dresser and as the seventh minute of scrying time clicks past she raises the last card in front of the lower part of her face.

"Keyleth will scry back in forty minutes starting now, Kiki is overly emotional, prepare to give/receive her hugs."

She points at the word "now" for a moment and gives him a wink, her signal that she's done. That must feel so weird winking at nothing.

He leaves the ritual a minute early. He has things to do. So forty minutes from now, so that means he has to be ready with his replies at three minutes past nine.

 

He quickly writes out some messages in response and then leaves them in his room to go find Cass and by extension, Kynan.

 

He finds her predictably, sitting in her study, at her desk right near the doorway. She's staring at an undrunk cup of what seems to be lukewarm coffee, completely ignoring the books that are open next to her.

"Hey Cass, want to go on a weekend trip to save my brother-in-law from The Clasp?"

That mildly wakes her up, but she still blinks a few times in his directions as she processes his words. Once she does he can see the excitement rushing through her body waking her up more, making her mouth catch up with her brain. A smile on her face.

"This cannot become a regular thing brother, I have some very important work to do but I suppose it could be put off for a few days."

That was a much more subdued answer than he expected and he can't help but laugh.

"Good, Keyleth is opening the Sun Tree for us at noon, get yourself ready."

Her smile increases at that information, he'd kept it a secret from her in case she had thoughts of joining him through the portal without him knowing. "I can be ready in an hour. I'm so excited. Thank you so much for letting me go."

Okay the truth then, he can't take the credit for this. "Don't be too happy with me, it wasn't my idea."

Why do sisters have to roll their eyes at everything they find exasperating?

"Did Vex tell you to bring me?" She gets up, completely abandoning her coffee, and leaves him standing in the doorway.

He quickly grabs her coffee cup and drinks half of it in two mouthfuls all the while rushing out to the hallway to follow her.

"Well yes." A simple answer to a simple question.

"So I'm only going because Vex wants me to."

Ok, how to not look like a bad brother right now.

"She said she can't stealth into The Clasp alone."

She stops a few doors down from her bedroom to turn around and face him. "Thank you for marrying her by the way, it's nice to have a new favorite sibling."

He's only recourse is just to stick his tongue out at her before she turns around and continues on toward her room.

Before she gets too far from him he asks in a hushed voice about the other person he needs to find before noon.

"Do you know where your shadow is by any chance? Vex wants him there too.” Ahh, there's that blush on her face. Payback sister.

"I actually do know where Kynan is, don't worry we'll be ready well before it is time to leave."

A lie of omission, well then. The truth, please. "He's still in your bed isn't he?"

Now she's beet red. "Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answer to brother?"

Now it's his turn to roll his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that you can hear what is going on through a scrying spell but this just sort of worked out better without Vex speaking.


End file.
